Surprise Guest
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Someone is in the woods and it is not candy face
1. Chapter 1

Suprise Guest Chad's POV

So I have to sleep in the woods listen to not scary stories and do bonding actives this is terrible the only good part is that Sonny is here she was so close at the camp fire I thought I was going to go crazy "night Chad"said my cast "good night"  
"Chad,can you please not talk in your sleep again I don't feel like hearing Sonny's name all night plus the mouning" said Cloe "I don't moun"I defended myself "yes you do"said my cast "ok ok but I can not help it"I said "we knew man and we like that you love Sonny because we hate the ravlry"said trever "what, you hate the ravlry how come you never said anything"I asked Deven was about to answer when we heard a scream.  
Tawni'sPOV

I was walkin though the woods trying to find a mall but I see non so far I was about to go back when I saw a little girl by a little pound she was wearin a white sundress she had waist long blond hair I could not see her face because her back was to me but I saw what was in front of her OMG I screamd she turnd around I stoped screming she was beautiful nice cheek bones deep blue eyes with gold in them and marble like white skin like cream "hello Tawni"said the girl "how do you know my name who are you"I asked "Tawni!"shouted someone behind me I turned around and there was so random and mackenzie falls they must of heard me scream "Tawni are you okey"asked Sonny "yes,but the little girl...."I started "Tawni,what little girl"asked Nico I turned around and the little girl was gone "what,no there was a little girl right here she was bleeding she was so beautiful"I said "right,well Tawni no one is here now and I don't see any blood" said Zora "I'm not crazy there was a little girl right here "I said Girl'sPOV

OMG that was close I need to be more careful I hope she is not telling them what I look like,I do not know what I would do if he found me it will not end well I can already say that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise Guest

Nico's Pov

Me and Grady were walking in the woods trying to find the bathroom. That thing Tawni told us about really freaked us out but I'm sure it was just Tawni making thing up to scare us. I kept looking around till I felt Grady place a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Nico, what's that?" he asked as he pointed at something shiny that was hiding in the grass, "Was this what Tawni was talking about?"

I shook my head, "It was a girl. But let's check it out."

We walked over to it and I picked it up. It was a silver necklace with a pentagram on it.

"It's pretty." Said Grady

The necklace was reflecting the moon light which made it more beautiful.

I looked over at him, "What is a necklace doing here in the woods?"

"Maybe it's from that girl Tawni was talking about."

"There's no way a little girl would be hear and she said that girl is bloody. Looking at this necklace which has no blood, I doubt that it's the ghost's."

Grady eyes widened, "B-But there is blood!"

I looked down at my hand and saw that the pentagram on the necklace was covered with blood. I screamed as I threw it down. Then all a sudden I heard singing.

_You are his_

_Sunshine_

_His only _

_Sunshine_

I didn't even stay to hear the rest. I took off leaving Grady behind but Grady caught up.

He panted, "W-where i-is that c-coming from?"

Before I answered we both heard a girl's voice call our names.

"Nico, Grady."

It sounded like it was behind us. We both stopped then slowly turned around to see a blonde haired girl with deep blue eyes staring back at us. She smiled, showing off her white teeth.

"Thank you for finding my necklace."

She put out her hand and showed us the necklace. But it was covered in blood…and so was her hand. When I looked at her face little drips of blood was falling from her cheeks. Me and Grady screamed as we ran out of the woods.

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Deven as we tried to catch our breaths

"Girl, blonde, blood, necklace, sunshine, singing." We said at the same time

"See I told you, I told you! She had blue eyes?" asked Tawni

We both nodded.

"With a little gold in them." Added Grady

Chad cocked his head to the side, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Huh?" everyone replied

"Nothing."

* * *

Girl's Pov

Ok, messing with them is wrong but it's so fun. Singing that song to confused them. But all fun a side I saw a vision. There's a monster in these woods and what I saw I didn't like. Visions can change, so the only question that I want answered is…who's first?

* * *

I want to thank sterlingknightismyknight, monkey87, and fanfantic for reviews. Thanks for reading!

Peace, love, and chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprised Guest

Cloe's Pov

Okay, okay. I'm pretty sure the Randoms were playing a joke on us or they must have eaten something which made them see stuff. But all I know is that I'm starting to get scared.

* * *

Portlyn's Pov

'Wow, Cloe looks scared.' An evil smirk formed on my face, 'I'm going to mess wit her.'

"Hey! Let's play true or dare." I looked over at Cloe, "I dare you to go into the woods and find the ghost."

Her face became pale.

"How do you know it's a ghost!" shouted Deven

I placed a hand on my hips, "All we know is that there a little girl bleeding in the woods. You don't know if the ghost is real or not. So why don't we send Cloe in to confirm it."

"Hey, hey! That's mean!" cried Grady but I ignored him

Cloe gulped, "So you want me to go in the woods by myself to prove if the ghost is real or not?"

I nodded.

"Find…I'll go." She said before walking in the woods

* * *

Sonny's Pov

"Too think that she would go at this hour." I said to Tawni as we sat by the fire

"Hey Sonny if your scared the you can cuddle up with Chad." Said Tawni

Zora, Nico, and Grady sat net to us with smirking faces. I blushed.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted

"Sonny, we know you like him." Nico said in a matter of fact tone

My blush got redder, "N-No I don't!"

"Yes you do" Grady chimed in

"No I don't!"

Zora shook her head, "You're in denial."

"I-I hope Cloe is okay."

"Denial." Sang everyone

* * *

Cloe's Pov

"This is really scary." I cried to myself, "Why did I agree to this!"

I talked for about ten minutes till I tripped over something.

"Ow!" I said before pushing myself back up

"Are you okay?" asked a girl's voice

I dusted myself off and answered, "Yeah I'm…."

I looked up to see a blonde haired girl with blood all over, smile. I let out a scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GHOOOOOOOOOOOST!"

I ran out of the woods at full speed not bothering to look behind me.

* * *

Ghost girl's Pov

I laughed. I barely spoke to her and she runs away screaming. This is way to fun! But all joking a side, I'll probably have to do this all night to keep from meeting the monster.

* * *

Thank you for reading this crazy girl's stories! I want to thank iamnotavampire2 *my stalker! Yay! I got a stalker!*, Ilovemydad, and monkey87 for reviews. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise Guest

Cloe's Pov

I ran to the camp fire screaming. Trever had to grab and shake me just to stop. When I stopped screaming he asked,

"Cloe why were you screaming?"

"G-G-Ghost!" I exclaimed

"We told you." Said Tawni, Nico, and Grady at the same time behind him

"I really want to catch this girl on tape." Said Zora before she ran into the woods

Sonny started to chase after her, "No! Zora come back!"

"Let's load up on weapons and kill the ghost!" shouted Portlyn

"Ahmmm, how do you kill a ghost?" asked Grady

"Don't know but bring lots of fire."

* * *

Zora's Pov

'Wow this place looks so creepy and cool! I love the woods!' I thought happily to myself.

Then a girl started to sing,

"All things ours

Because we love

The earth below

The sky above…."

I started to look for the sound. The camera I brought with me was turned on, capturing every single sound. But then the sound stopped and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around slowly then screamed.

"Huh? What?" said Sonny as she looked all over

I pouted my lips, "I wanted to find the ghost!"

"Yeah, till you meet a ghost and run off crying." She said

"She's right you know." Said a voice behind us

We turned around expecting to see our cast mates but we were wrong.

* * *

Chad's Pov

"Stupid Sonny, leaving me behind with idiots" I fussed as I followed the crowd

They were talking about killing a ghost with fire when everyone knows you kill them with salt but nooooooooooooooo they won't listen to a person who deals with ghost. Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I don't get tangled up in the supernatural. Believe me, my sister is pretty supernatural as you can get.

After all the stories I been hearing, I think I know….

I heard two screams. One Zora and the other Sonny. I started to run, pasting the group. I let out a breath hoping that, that ghost made it to them on time.

* * *

Thank you for reading and enjoying it. I want to thank Ilovemydad, Taylor-Knight20202, and my stalker iamnotavampire2. =) I'm a happy little tater tot! Peace, love, and chocolate!


	5. Chapter 5

Suprise Guest

Zora's POV

"g-g-ghost" Sonny scramed and ran off

I turned around to see the most buatiful girl in the world i think i love her but i'm not a leasbin or am i

"hi" i said

"hello" the angel said

"did you hear someone singing by any chance" i asked

"yes that was me" she said

what, but what about the ghost oh my maybe she is the ghost she does look like it oh my i'm talking to a ghost

"oh my oh my oh my"

"calm down please" she said

"why"

"please just at least were this"

then she handed me a ring with a big black stone with little white ones around it

"but why" i looked up but she was gone and why does it hurt

Sonny's POV

oh my oh my

a ghost a ghost

she was so buatiful

long white dress long blond hair a glow around her even with blood on her dress and hand she is pretty

oh my i left zora

"sonny you ok you look like you saw a ghost"said chad"oh my you saw the ghost"

"yeah and i left zora with her" i yelled

"oh my gosh"said nico

"oh my cheeze"said grady

"oh my godess"said chad

"omg"said portlyn

"my o my"said deven

"oh moco-coco"said tawni

"yeah" i said

"lets go get her" said trever

hi darla/brenda here and i love everyone who reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise Guest

Ghost's POV

i am pathic sitting here crying because she is scared of me at least she has the ring it will protect her

Zora's POV

how did she move so fast

"Zora " someone screamed

i turned around to see everyone with pitchforks

"Zora are you okey" asked Sonny

"yeah"

"were did you get the ring" asked portlyn

" the ghost gave it to me" i said

"wow that looks famlier" said chad more to himself then me

"what if that ring is somekind of mindcontrol thing"said grady

"he mite be right" said nico

"take it off" said trever

"oh no it won t come off" i said

"oh that is bad" said cloe

"no shit sherlock" said chad

"chad be nice"said sonny

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper i don't need to be nice" he said

then she started to glare at him and he cowerd in fear

Chad's POV

wow this ghost sounds so famlier I'm glad it didn't hurt sonny but maybe it scared her enough to lean on my arm

but by the way she is glaring at me i say no

wow this sucks

what did you think there will be another chapter if i get 5 reviews


End file.
